Bastion
"My father has taught me to rely on impulses, act before thinking when it comes to life or death. It’s the process of having full trust in your instincts, to make the decisions that your brain takes too long to process. He has perfected this." - Ivy Lawton Appearance Bastion looks very similar to both Iris Lawton and Isaac Lawton due to their human-cat make up. However, his fur is grey. According to Iris: He’s tall and lean, and has big yellow eyes. He has pointed ears, yet he’s bipedal and I can clearly see his hands. There appears to be a human sidearm on his hip, but it’s hard to tell what kind of weapon it is. He’s slightly more “cat” than I am. Background Bastion was born within HORUS and has spent all his life there. He, along with Lucy, is considered one of Lionel Changer's proteges. Bastion is known for his physical prowess, being able to sneak and carry out covert missions for HORUS. Bastion had been monitoring the Lawton family after Maya Lawton fled from HORUS. He was assigned this task due to his natural skills. It is from these missions that he saw Iris, one of the few human-cat hybrids, and grew an infatuation with her. Volume 1: Contact Bastion briefly appears in the postscript of Volume 1. He is given the task of finding Iris after she has fled to the Wolf’s Den. Volume 2: Horus : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 2: Horus '' Bastion first appears in Volume 2 when he arrives at Iris and Fenrir's Cabin. Three years have passed since Volume 1, and Bastion has found Iris's location. He uses stealth to break in and knocks Iris out. He then uses a personal porter to instantly teleport him and Iris back to Horus Headquarters. Once Iris awakens, she meets the members of HORUS and immediately resents Bastion as she recognizes he is her kidnapper. After an orientation and a few physical exams, Lionel reveals his true intentions with Iris, to install mental implants and grant her enhanced powers. The procedure is very painful, and Bastion objects, but is coerced into following his orders. After the implantation is successful, Bastion foes to comfort Iris, though it is unwanted. That is when Company Manticore starts Operation Horus. Bastion is suddenly faced with the task of escorting a furious Iris to Lionel so that they can all evacuate without being killed by the Alliance team. Ironically, it is Iris who saves Bastion during the escort as she uses her newly gained powers to take down an Manticore soldier. The two are able to make their way to Changer and Lucy, and the four hatch a plan to escape using the teleporters in the transportation bay of HORUS. Unfortunately, on the way, the encounter Andy Clipper. Clipper is able to mortally wound Changer, and scars Bastion when the two fight. Luckily, Fenrir Snow, who was looking for Iris, intervenes and helps Bastion defeat the bear. However, Bastion passes out from his wound and remains unconscious for the rest of the evening. Lucy and Iris and himself are able to escape and teleport to Horus Backup Island. Three years later, Lucy, Iris, and himself are living on the island, where he and Iris give birth to their daughter, Ivy. Volume 3: Alphas : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 3: Alphas '' Bastion has healed from the wounds he suffered in volume 2, and lives on the island with Lucy, Iris, and Ivy. For a very brief time, life between all of them is peaceful. However, Bastion and Lucy have conflicting viewpoints of how they should live their lives. Lucy still shows a desire to continue Lionel Changer’s work while Bastion fears doing so will attract unwanted attention. Lucy and Bastion constantly butt heads, with Iris caught in the middle. Bastion is also jealous of the bond that Lucy shares with his daughter, Ivy, and is further resentful when his own relationship with Ivy is lacking. Things reach a climax when Bastion forces Lucy to leave at gunpoint. Bastion and Iris’s relationship also becomes strained as time passes. Bastion comes off extremely possessive, often dictating rules while ignoring Iris’s requests for freedom. He wants to protect Iris from harm, but doesn’t realize she feels trapped like a bird in a cage. Iris and Lucy had a close relationship, and when Bastion kicked Lucy out, their relationship takes a volatile turn. Iris chooses to isolate herself from Bastion and forces him to live on a remote part of the island. She is so angered by his behavior, strict rules, and possessive traits that cuts off contact with him completely, only allowing Bastion to see Ivy from time to time. Bastion quickly seeks forgiveness, but Iris refuses as she has become too embittered by his treatment. In present day, Bastion is living alone on a separate part of the island, away from Iris Lawton and Ivy Lawton. He has spent the past years clinging on to the hope that Iris and he will be together again, though the thought is somewhat delusional. His relationship has also soured with Ivy, and she does not love him or respect him. It is during this time Bastion notices odd behavior from Ivy. He suspects that she has been in contact with Lucy and sees this as a threat to his daughter’s safety. He contacts Iris, hoping that they can work together as parents to guide Ivy back on the right path. She surprisingly agrees to meet him, and he is hopeful of a reconciliation. On the day of their meeting, Iris reveals her true intentions. She explains how she has actually been working with Lucy and states her intentions to leave. She then attacks Bastion. Enraged, Bastion attacks back, but Iris’s power is too much to handle. In the end, he is dealt a deadly blow by his former love. Abilities Bastion is extremely physically gifted. It's often noted his body is pure muscle. He is agile, fast, and extremely strong. He is also a master at physical combat and with various firearms. His tracking abilities are top notch.